Tiger Lily
by AlexSkye1898
Summary: Dammit, Yuri Plisetsky worked his ass off every single freaking day to get to where he is now, only to lose his ticket to a great senior debit to some pig in Japan! Ugh, why must he put up with this crap? Why couldn't he just trump Katsuki Yuri and bring Viktor back to Russia? Sadly, things aren't that easy being him. A collaboration between AlexSkye1898 and yukichicken.


**Tiger Lily**

 **Anime:** Yuri! On Ice

 **Disclaimer:** Everything belong to its original owners, no profit was made from creating this fan fiction!

 **Warnings:** swearing because it's Yurio, sad/terrible childhood, minor violence, teen angst, Victor spelled with a k, horrible mom, mentions of dying family member, some blood, performance anxiety, and more. You HAVE been warned!

 **Notes:** Anytime you see words in italics within a parenthesis then, those are Yurio's inner thoughts, sort of since it's written in 3rd person.

 **Alex:** I hope you Peeps will enjoy because this was written as a collaboration project by yours truly and my partner, yukichicken. This is a companion piece to Daisy and Jasmine, but don't mistake it as a sequel since they are very separate. Enjoy the read!

 **Yuki:** Hey there everyone! I just wanted to say that I feel extremely honored having to work on this collaboration with Alex (senpai~). I did have a sort of a hard time writing about Yurio, so I did have to go back to the episodes for a little help. Other than that, I really hope that you guys like this story. Don't forget to like, comment, and I guess subscribe to the story and make sure to check out our other stories as well ^^

* * *

 _Tiger Lily: Pride, prosperity, and boldness. A lily, having dull-orange flowers spotted with black and small bulbs or bulbils in the axils of the leaves. It can mean "I dare you to love me"._

As he sat watching the Senior Men's Skate, Yuri Plisetsky was rather bored. After all, he was basically climbing the ranks while making a name for himself as a prospective future top skater from Russia. Blond hair covering one of his green eyes gazes on the competitors as they skate away. Best keep tabs on his damn rivals especially since they hold power over him in terms of experience and years of crawling on their asses to be number one. He looked onto the ice and saw a Japanese skater with the same name perform his routine. He had what it takes to actually win, but he doesn't actually win. He messed up on the technical points, but he closed the gap with his step sequence. He made sixth place, what a laughable outcome of it all. Yet, Yuri couldn't forget the way that guy _looked_ on that ice. He got up and followed the Japanese male to the bathroom, where he found him crying. Blood coursed through his veins, despite wanting to just talk to the guy, he angrily kicked the stall to try to install some "motivation" into the Other Yuri.

 _"How pathetic..."_

( _He's better than him…_ )

( _What a waste of talent_ )

After he had confronted the piggy, he went back out and walked with the old man and went to meet their cranky ass coach in the hallway. He was now being lectured for the performance and lack of "enthusiasm". Why does he have to _fucking_ do that shit?! Yuri got a really great score and has the highest potential to possibly beat out all of his leaders in his senior debut! He turned and saw the guy walk away with his head after World's, a video was going viral over the internet. The old hag was bugging him to check it out. At home, Yuri lay in his bed and clicked on the link of the video. He was surprised to see the Japanese piggy skating to the old man's routine. Really, he could as least try to be a little more original. Yuri scoffed as he watched the video, but even he couldn't tear his eyes off of his phone.

 _"So, this is the piggy when he doesn't mess up"_

( _What kind of bullshit is this?_ )

( _Was that joke of a performance from Sochi skated like crap just to mock him?!_ )

He continued watching the video with a great amount of reluctance. At the end, he thought that the piggy may have had the potential had he not fucked up. Yuri scoffed and threw his phone to the side and pet his cat. No matter how good the pig gets, it will never be enough to beat him. The blond is _determined_ not to let _anyone_ stand in his way: not Vikor, forget that Other Yuri, fuck JJ, and whoever else **dares** to one up him. He rolled over in his bed and fell asleep. He had training in the morning to prepare for his Senior least, that was what he thought. In the morning, on his way to the rink, he was shocked to see that Viktor had dropped from the upcoming season and left to Japan, to coach the Japanese pig. What the actual _fuck_?! Yuri growled and went home to pack a suitcase and left on the next flight to Japan. As soon as he got to Hastesu, he was completely lost, but on the bright side he had managed to buy a new tiger print shirt. Shut up, Vikor doesn't know what he's talking about, it's purely _amazing_ fashion! Yuri was then scolded by Yakov for leaving Russia to which the young blonde had responded about not going back until Viktor was with him. Leaving the marketplace, he stumbled across the tiny pier and yelled out to the ocean, not noticing the old man next to him. The fisherman told him to check the ice rink below the castle and he left. As soon as he got there, he was attacked by the reporters and almost didn't notice the pig going past him (keyword: _almost_ ). He caught the Japanese male trying to slip into the entrance and proceeded to kick him through the door. Yuri demanded that cow eyed fatty to take him to Viktor. They walked to the rink and Yuri saw the old man on the ice. He then proceeded to scream at Viktor for not keeping his damn promise, only to have the blue eyed male stare at him like he was crazy. Whatever, he didn't need Vikor of all freaking people to think he's gone totally batshit insane.

 _"Curse the old man and his memories!"_

( _Is he that replaceable?_ )

( _Why can't he be number one?!_ )

While Japanese Yuri was freaking about the competition, Russian Yuri was excited about it and said that Viktor would do anything the winner wanted them to. Viktor had looked at them with sparkly eyes and said that he was excited about the competition. The three girls he met earlier had shown up and said that they were going to advertise the competition. With everything done, they went back to Piggy's house and settled in. Yuri ate the thing called 'katsudon' and had started to inhale the food. As he was eating, the pig's sister had then dubbed him Yurio. Everyone having a goddamn great time makes him want to hate that useless coward so damn much. It causes him to think about his sick, beloved grandpa who withers away every single second and growing older until he becomes bones. When he first wanted to skate it was meant to be fun, he loved it with all of his heart because it made Grandpa happy. Yuri's skating caused his gramps' wrinkles to become crinkly and deep when his precious person smiles with warm laughter chuckling through cold, winter nights. Russia is a harsh place to live in, especially for a family like his that didn't live in luxury.

( _He has to win at all costs_ )

( _Skating had been his whole life_ )

His mom works at a market place while raising his three younger siblings that were too young to go to school yet, his dad had passed away some time ago, his grandpa is too old to work to provide money, and he is the one that discovered a beautiful gold mine. Winning meant sponsorships and that is what will keep the little ones' bellies full another day. His mother clucked her tongue when he brought a bronze or silver, he wasn't a _winner_ , but just second goddamn place. Going to the cranky bastard of a coach he has showed desperation now that his siblings attend school, clothes and supplies were needed to continue a decent life. Getting Viktor to agree into creating his senior debut pretty much _lifted_ this huge burden off of him. No more days of seeing his bitch mom give that cold, distant glare when he doesn't win. Goodbye to the times where there was no freaking heat, food, or damn good water flowing through the house when they would be behind bills. Being the breadwinner in the family held a lot more weight than he originally thought. Maybe that's why he couldn't stand that gray haired ass sometimes. Damn that guy for making everything look so _effortless_ and _perfect_ and _everything else that he can never be_. So...he pushes himself extra harder until he runs out of bitter tears to shed after a long, hard day on the ice.

He lost, to that damn Fatso who whined and cried after the GP last year! _On Love: Eros_ with the theme of sexy being a goddamn pork cutlet bowl, what bullshit! Yuri sneered with green eyes tinted with redness and quivering from shame. Sure, once upon a time, it might have been cool to skate against someone he respects (yeah, he admits it). Now, he feels like a loser despite putting on a fucking spectacle of his freaking _Agape_ while thinking of his poor grandpa. The blond lost his trial of feeling the unconditional love to skate the damn thing to perfection. It didn't matter, he made a fool of himself in front of Viktor (that bastard) and Other Yuri (with made him see all shades of red). For the next few weeks, he threw himself into what he knew best. Going to that cranky ass coach's ex-wife (that he creatively dubbed, ballerina-hag-that- _invented_ -resting-bitch-face in his head) was another act of desperation to not be seen as an idiot or a child anymore. He's a champion in the making, no one will take that from him. Not his ungrateful mom whenever she gets one of his fat paychecks, his siblings who don't understand what he goes through to give them a good meal, definitely not JJ for fucks sake, never Viktor who needs to be brought down by him, or even that Japanese Yuri who improves every single moment he trains his ass off or the Grand Prix.

Yuri sat on the plane and waited for it to land in Moscow, his hometown. As soon as he stepped off of the plane, he saw his "fans" (crazy bitches) and pulled his hoodie down and angrily told Mila to watch his luggage. He went outside and looked around for the person he desperately wanted to see. He finally saw the tall man and made his way towards him and hugged him. He soon apologized forgetting about his bad back. He sat in the passenger's seat of his grandfather's car and dug into the brown paper bag for a pirozhki. He and his grandfather talked for awhile and then he brought up the Katsudon. With Viktor gone, the Katsudon was, without a doubt, going to do badly in the Free Skate. He'd probably only barely make it to the GP. It was pathetic, watching someone he (somewhat) respected Jesse up so fucking badly and looking like a damn idiot. It was sad, that the Fatso needs Viktor by his side to win, doesn't he have talent to back him up? Does everything that black haired male trace back to that old man?! Fuck, he didn't care anymore, he shouldn't even bother with this nonsense. It didn't stop the constant the infuriating thoughts to enter his mind.

" _Tch_... _stupid pig...have to rely on the old man to skate now?"_

It irritated him to think that Piggy can only skate when the old man is here. Like, how in the hell did he survive without the old man before he showed up?! He was concentrating on his practice before the Free and watched as Yakov was constantly yelling at the pig for getting something wrong. Yuri ignored them for the rest of the practice session and waited for the event. He didn't really pay attention to the performances and waited for the pig to skate. He had gone out and skated my heart out. He had the confidence to know that he would beat that dumbass JJ this time. The pig went out and skated his program, but he was rushing it...He wasn't doing as well as China.

 _It was truly_ irritating...

 _He hated him..._

He finished the program then collapsed on the ice. He received his scores and was in third place, tied with Crispino; the Fatso would be in third, depending on JJ's stupid scores. The pig, as it turns out, ended up in fourth place. He had qualified for the championships, just barely. Yuri started walking away when he heard yelling and screaming. He turned his blond head to tell people, as elegantly as possible, to "shut the fuck up". He freaked the hell out when he saw the Japanese male coming towards him ata hell breaking speed while looking like a crazed zombie, bystanders watched as the Russian Fairy ran away from the Other Yuri while yelling: "HAH?! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" He went to the changing room and saw the bag of katsudon pirozhki that his grandpa had left him. He stared at it before deciding to look for the pig. After hours of searching for him, Yuri finally find him at an intersection and kicked him to the ground while proceeding to lecture the hell outta him before flying the bag of phirozhki at him. He smiled and said that his grandpa's cooking was the best which are him smile against his wishes, goddamit, that Pig is actually not _so_ bad. They soon parted ways, with Yurio going back to his coaches and Yuuri to the hotel room. They went to their beds and slept the rest of the night away. They slept with only one thing in mind: The Grand Prix Finals in Barcelona, Spain.

Meeting Otabek Atlin was like a goddamn miracle after hearing rumors fly around about how everyone and their damn mother thinks the Other Yuri and Viktor are having sex. Ew, fucking gross. He does _not_ want to end up thinking about that! To be honest, he kind of thought they were fucking too. The way they stand so close to each other and how little they seems to care about the other's personal space. It was way too much, he needed to fucking breathe and get away from hem as much as possible. Running away from his psycho fans with his new best friend wasn't the smartest move, he saw the Instagram candid camera shots of the both of them on Otbek's motorcycle later that day. Great, fucking fantastic, now people are going to think he's fucking around as well. Ugh, there's no way he's like that pig! He is a winner, a goddamn good one too. He wouldn't actually screw everything up just because of some boys'-love fan girls that get out of hand and misinterpret everything single thing he does. Whatever, it didn't matter. All that counts is his SP right now, _Agape_. Shit, even now he still freaks the fuck out about what the hell to do. "Unconditional love"?! What the actual hell is that bullshit about? It worked when he thought about his grnadpa, but now it doesn't cut it anymore. Why? Why? Why? Why?  WHY?! Is he not good enough? Can he ever beat that damn Katsudon? Will he ever measure up to the living legend that is Vikor Nikiforov? Goddamn it! He thought about everyone that got somehow dragged into his fucked up life, including the Other Yuri. Huh, he never felt so calm in his life.

Heh, he never thought he would ever reach this point. God, he's such a baby. Crying after his FS like the child he isn't anymore. Maybe it's his way of finally letting go? Releasing his anger and fury? He didn't know, he wasn't even sure anymore. His mind was blank for the first time since he was a child and learned how to skate. Those innocent days of just having fun on the ice and doing all the cool tricks he saw on TV. Where did those days go? He could barely remember the last time he felt so free. Away from his gold digging bitch of a mother, his hungry sibling begging for food with their big eyes. Far off from his aging, dying grandpa. The hot tears fell down his pale face, damn, did it feel so good to just take off all the weight he had subconsciously carrying for far too damn long. He won, shit, it didn't even feel real. He glanced at the corner of eye at Katsudon who happily showed off his silver medal and his golden ring glinting on his left finger. For once, he'll smile in true happiness and proudly represent Russia with all his heart as the judge put the gold medal around his neck. He fucking did it, goddamn it Viktor. Yuri vaguely remembered the day the silver haired bastard promised him the greatest senior debut, did he fucking predict this would happen? If so, he must be a fucking fortune teller or some shit like that. Shit, he never felt so fucking happy before in his life. The blond Russian Fairy felt free at last from the chains of his self-doubt and anger. Yuri Plisetsky won the gold medal in the Grand Prix!

 _And, the Tiger Lily bloomed into a beautiful orange skater that pushed past all expectations..._

 _And, made his own mark in the world_

 _#thesetwoarefuckinggross #whathaveidonetodeservethisshit? #Iamsodonewithlife #canipleasegetawayfromthem?!_

* * *

 **The End**

 **Alex:** Thank you for reading Tiger Lily, hoped you like it! Please also check out yukichicken's profile as well since she also collaborated with me! Thank you!


End file.
